


What's Sleepin' In Our Soul

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but really no plot, it's very cheesy, present day, there's no explanation why they've suddenly made up and are fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Noel and Liam have sex for the first time after they have (somehow) made up.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	What's Sleepin' In Our Soul

**Author's Note:**

> There's still not a lot going on on the plot-front for me, so here is some porn again.

“Yeah yeah yeah, you can put it in, c’mon”, Liam encourages you. You kneel between his drawn up legs, hard cock leaking against your own thigh, and stare at him. He looks at you, too, and his age confuses you. Even when you fucked him in his thirties he looked like your little teenage, or maybe early twenties, baby brother to you, maybe because he still behaved like that young and stupid version of himself. But now Liam looks his age – what is it, 47, 48? – and somehow he also feels like that age, his eyes look calmer and his reactions are slower. And you can’t remember ever fucking a grown-up man, but you’re gonna do it with him now. God, you’re both so old.

His hand grabs for you, touches your upper arm and you can’t decide whether it feels strange or familiar. It’s his fingers and you know the gesture, but somehow the missing ten, eleven years are so present in his fingerprints. You shake your thoughts and his hand away and lean forward to do as he said. Memories of the same movements play in your head while you spread him and line yourself up against his hole. At least that hasn’t changed, the same intake of breath and the same tiny whimper as you slowly push in and stretch him around your cock.

You lie down on top of him when you’re fully inside and try to fit together the familiarity of your bottom halves with the new lines on his face where his years without you are documented. And you know you have your own map of your life without Liam drawn on your face and you wonder if he too is trying to make out landmarks he can recognize.

When you were young Liam couldn’t stand not knowing everything about you, went to disturbing lengths to find out more about you, see your most intimate facets. You don’t know if he’s still like that, but he lets you in to some of his most intimate parts and for now that’ll have to do. Although you don’t know how long that will last, because if you have him, you need him to need you.

He’s looking at you and you want to say something just to make _him_ say something. Liam beats you to it, “move, dickhead”, he says and you laugh. He grins at you brightly and his lips are so pink, you want to kiss him, but he’s right, you need to move. So you do. Pull out slowly and thrust in faster, pull out again and bury yourself deep inside him, something else you’ll never be able to forget how to do.

Liam wraps his legs around you and you kiss him. His mouth is soft and you want to kiss him hard, devour him until everything new about him is covered in you again. He opens his mouth and you slide your tongue against his, feeling out the ways you can go. You try to build a rhythm, fucking him with your tongue in time with your thrusts and he lets you, meeting you eagerly inside his mouth.

His arms are wrapped around your back and you feel him tightening his grip until you’re really pressed into him. He feels softer underneath you and there’s a bit more of him and you’ll have to get a good look at it later, but for now it’s enough how it makes you feel so warm here on top of him. You have to break away from the kiss though, need to see his face again. It’s flushed, not bright red yet, but very rosy and his mouth has become a dark shade of red. He opens his eyes and grins at you while you take him in.

“Need help?”, he teases and pulls you deeper inside him with his legs around you. Muscle memory tells you to roll your eyes and fuck him so hard he won’t be able to walk for the next three days, but your new brain registers that there’s no bite behind his words and grins back at him.

“Think I still get the job done. Or aren’t you satisfied?”, you say and thrust against his prostate. He groans and his eyes fly shut for a second and then for another few when you hit his spot again.

He catches himself after a while, only clinging to you harder, and gets out, “no no, only concerned for your stamina, old man.”

You laugh, “and you’re youth personified, yeah?” You grab one of his legs from behind you and push it up to his chest. He used to be able to practically get his feet over his head while you fucked him, but now he winces at that. You grin and push his leg up a little harder for a few seconds to make your point before you let go.

He glares at you while he wraps it back around you again and you smirk, “not so good, eh?” Liam furrows his brows, but there’s a smile sneaking up at the corners of his mouth and he just puts his hand in your neck and pulls you down for another kiss. Your mouths open immediately and your tongues touch hot and wet while you start thrusting into him harder. Liam moans into you and you feel like you’re going back in time with it. You could be 25 again if only the hair on his chest weren’t so coarse against your skin.

Even behind your closed eyelids you see him, and you aren’t sure which version of him it is. Is his hair long and silky or is it short and spiky and is there stubble on his cheeks or is he clean shaven? You could take a look, but it isn’t really a priority, because you can feel him either way.

He’s shivering underneath you a little like when you fucked him in your room at home in the middle of the night and refused to pull the covers over you, because you wanted to see his skin glow white in the dark.

“Need the blanket up?”, you ask against his lips. He shakes his head, then cracks his eyes open and you find a suspicious wet shine in them. “What, are you crying?”, you can’t help but ask incredulously. “You gone that soft?”

You don’t really mean it, but he doesn’t seem that bothered anyways. “Can’t I be happy my brother is speaking to me again, you cunt?”, he replies with a little grin.

Your mouth pulls into an equal grin, but you tone it down a little. “Watch your mouth or that can change again very fast”, you threaten, but he only grins wider.

“Nah, you’ll never leave me again”, he says, “I know it.”

“And how do you know that?”, you ask genuinely curious what kind of Liam-logic-answer he’ll produce.

“You love me way too much, yeah? And you’re not as hard as you want everyone to believe. You wouldn’t be able to walk away from me again”, he smiles proudly like he just uncovered the mysteries of the universe for you.

You huff out a laugh in response and say nothing, simply concentrate on hitting his prostate again so his breath is taken up by moaning in a way that makes you feel like you’re about to spill inside him very soon. “Liam”, you say, “get yourself off, yeah?”

“And what’re _you_ here for?”, he makes a face like he’s about to have a whinge, but to your surprise he only nestles his hand in between your bodies and wraps it around his cock. He begins stroking himself with your thrusts and soon he’s whimpering, his flush spreading down his neck and chest making him look so well-fucked and _pretty_ , even though he’s an old man now.

He clenches around your cock and you’re moaning yourself now, he feels so incredibly good. “Fuck, Liam”, you groan when he does it again.

“Good?”, he asks between laboured breaths.

“You’ve no idea”, you pant through gritted teeth, now straining to hold off your orgasm until he’s there with you. He smiles at that and you can recognize the eager kid that was always after your approval.

“You can come, yeah? ‘m almost there as well”, he says as if he’s read your thoughts. And you’re not going to refuse that, you concentrate on how tight he is around you and how warm when you’re thrusting into him, you think of how long it’s been since you filled him up and how good he’ll look when your come is finally dripping out of him again.

Your hips begin to stutter and the edges of your mind are becoming fuzzy and smudged with the building of your orgasm. “I missed you”, you hear yourself say, and then again when you press your forehead to his, “I missed you, Liam, missed you all the time.” It’s rushed and you aren’t even sure if he understands you, but it feels good anyways.

He stares into your eyes and you feel his breath hot on your face when he sighs, “Noel, missed you too.” The last tiny conscious part of your brain wants to say _I know_ , but instead your eyes screw shut and your whole body tenses up as you’re finally coming. You vaguely register that something wet spreads over your stomach and that that must be Liam coming as well, but you’re mostly lost in shallowly grinding into him to milk the last bit of pleasure out of your orgasm.

You go completely lax on top of him when you’re finished and he groans with the way you push all the air out of his lungs. But he doesn’t push you away, instead his arms wrap tightly around you and envelope you in his Liam-universe. It makes you feel weirdly small and you’re not sure what to think of it, but you really like how warm and soft he is all around you.


End file.
